A well-known problem with diapers is that feces, and in particular runny feces, may leak out of the diaper in use. A range of solutions has been suggested to better store feces in the diaper, including diapers with a topsheet with one or more openings, through which the feces can pass to a void space between the topsheet and the absorbent core. The problem with such diapers is that the opening is difficult to position correctly in use, such that the feces will actually pass through the opening, and such that the opening does not close in use, in particular when the user (baby) moves around.
Hereto, diapers have been developed that comprise at least one aperture in the topsheet and front and rear portion elastic contracting strands which provide an alignment of the aperture relative to the anal opening, as disclosed in EP 0 357 298 B1.
As disclosed in WO 03/009795, diapers comprising a slit opening and longitudinally opposing side edges, each having a diverting elasticated region disposed along each of the side edges have been developed. These diapers are such that the correct alignment is achieved when the article is first applied, independent on whether the article is applied correctly, and such that the correct alignment is remained in use.
As disclosed in WO 2006/031642, such diapers with openings can be improved by providing the topsheet with specific additional, curved secondary elastics, which are such that also an improved cross-machine direction force is obtained, mainly in the crotch portion of the diaper, which ensures that the opening remains open in use and does not slip into the anus and which ensures that the opening remains aligned with the gluteal groove and close enough to the anus.
However it is not easy to process such diapers with diverting or curved elastics at high speed. Furthermore, it would be desirable to find a way to provide such diapers with elasticated areas allowing more design flexibility.
A way to solve this problem is described herein, by providing a topsheet with one or more opening with separated elasticated areas in the crotch portion and in the front and/or back portion, wherein the elasticated areas operated together to provide an elasticated topsheet with diverting-like elasticity, that ensures correct positioning or alignment of the opening(s) prior to use and during use, whilst being easily applicable to the topsheet at high speed, the elasticated area in the front and/or back and in the crotch portion being typically straight and placed under an angle with one another. Furthermore, the elasticated areas may be made of different elastic material so that different elastic properties or profiles can be obtained in different areas of the topsheet, in an easy manner.